


Making Re-Arrangements

by infinityworried



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, i have no idea how to tag this, monster fucking, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: So, I made a few posts about wanting to fuck professor Hulk, one of my friends told me to stop and because I'm a flawed person I just doubled down. He told me again, I told him I was going to write a spite fic just because he's so mad at my size kink.So, here is 5k of professor Hulk x Peter spite porn.





	Making Re-Arrangements

‘’It’s not that crazy, Shuri,’’ Peter grumbled, picking at the food in front of him as he glared across the table at his friend who was losing it laughing.

‘’Oh I beg to differ. Fucking him would take the term ‘rearranging your guts’ to a whole new literal level,’’ she gasped, cracking herself up all over again.

Peter threw a screwed up napkin at her which she just caught and kept laughing, ‘’I told you this in confidence and now you’re laughing at me!’’

Shuri straightened up a bit, more of a fond smile settling on her face, but Peter could still see her mouth twitching, ‘’I’m not laughing at you Peter, I’m just laughing at the idea of sleeping with the professor.’’

‘’Hey you said he was cute when he was just Dr. Banner!’’

‘’I did and it’s true, but now he’s found his ‘middle ground’.’’

‘’So? He’s still Dr. Banner… He’s just… Bigger.’’

‘’I’m sure he is,’’ she said suggestively.

Peter just glared again and went back to his food.

—————————–

‘’Dr. Banner I finished reading those papers you sent me,’’ Peter said, taking a few steps into the lab.

‘’Already? Impressive. What did you think?’’

‘’They were really interesting, most of the stuff I do is chemistry and mechanics, so it was interesting to read more into the physics and your theories surrounding radiation,’’ Peter could see Banner smiling softly at him and felt his cheeks blush a deep red, ‘’yeah I liked it a lot.’’

‘’I’m glad Pete, if you’re interested in the physics side of things I’ve got plenty more you might like,’’ he said, standing and going to a filing cabinet where he started leafing through piles of papers.

Peter watched Banners back, seeing the muscles flex and shift even through what looked like a very soft, thick cardigan, ‘’I like your jumper, Dr. Banner,’’ he blurted out before he could stop himself.

‘’Thank you Peter. One of the things I didn’t consider when I chose to… Combine the two sides of myself, was the fact that finding clothes would become a lot more difficult,’’ he hummed, eventually pulling out a stack and turning to hand them to Peter. ‘’Even those places that specialize in clothes for big people often don’t have big enough stuff, stretchy things like these jumpers have become my friend,’’ he smoothed a hand down his chest and Peter couldn’t even _try_ not to stare, ‘’I’m ending up in tee shirts that are even tighter than Steve’s,’’ he chuckled.

‘’Yeah I can see that,’’ Peter huffed, but then quickly realized what he’d said and turned away, fumbling with the papers. The blush deepened on his cheeks as he tried to collect himself, ‘’so, um, yeah I’ll head off, leave you to your… Work,’’ he said awkwardly. 

He glanced back at Banner and found him with the same soft smile as before. It suited his face so much, he was still very much Bruce and Peter felt his chest get tight. He was so handsome but also so painfully sweet.

‘’Pete?’’

Peter blinked and looked away again nervously.

‘’You drifted away there. Seems to keep happening, if I was a more self-obsessed man I’d think you were staring at me,’’ he smirked.

Peters eyes went wide and he opened and closed his mouth, once again almost dropping his things, he hadn’t realized he’d been quite so obvious, ‘’I should-’’

‘’-wait.’’

Banner caught his arm in one large hand and Peter couldn’t help but think about how it almost wrapped all the way around his upper arm and how easily it’d wrap around other parts of him.

‘’Pete, you’re doing it again.’’

Peter wanted to kick himself but he just stood there awkwardly, not making eye contact with the professor. He could feel all the tension in the air, sense Banners eyes on him, trying to figure him out.

‘’Do you have a crush on me, Pete?’’ Banner eventually asked softly.

Against his better judgment Peter nodded slightly, eyes still averted. When he got no response he eventually worked up the courage to look back up at the older man and found his expression very unreadable, he seemed to be studying Peters’ face. He swallowed nervously as the time stretched out, ‘’Dr. Banner-’’

‘’- Bruce.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You can call me Bruce, Peter.’’

Before Peter had a chance to react the hand on his arm moved and two large hands gripped his waist and lifted him up onto the edge of one of the desks. The papers he was holding skittered to the floor, fluttering around in a mess but neither of them looked, they were fixed on each other. Peter could see the gentleness in his brown eyes but something raw that was also reflected in the tight hold he had on Peters’ waist, long fingers almost managing to span its entire circumference. It made Peter feel tiny and he _loved _it. He shuddered at the thought of that, at the way Bruce’s body would be able to cover his own, pure muscle and power, it made him run even warmer, his cock twitching in his jeans. He ran his hands up the huge biceps, over the ridiculously broad shoulders, coming to rest on Bruce’s collar bones, thumbs stroking where green skin peaked out of the edge of the grey tee shirt.

‘’Do you know what you’re getting yourself into here Pete?’’ Banner asked, his voice an octave lower, rumbling out of his chest in a way that brought goosebumps out on Peters body.

‘’Well I was rather hoping you’d get into me,’’ Peter said with a light laugh.

Bruce’s face spread into a wider smile and leaned down, finally pressing his lips against Peters.

Peter in return wrapped his arms around the back of Banner’s neck, welcoming the kiss. Peter felt like a doll in his hands, loving the thrill of knowing that if Bruce wanted to he could break him. The kiss deepened and he could feel the warmth coming from the older mans body as he crowded forwards, strong arms sliding around Peters frame, enhancing the small feeling ten fold and making Peter moan quietly into his mouth.

‘’We’ve barely even started yet,’’ Bruce teased, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

‘’Sorry, I just… I like… How much bigger you are than me,’’ he said with a shrug.

‘’Oh really? Well then I suppose it’s a good job I like how tiny you are Peter,’’ he hummed, brushing a knuckle over Peters cheekbone before cupping his face, hand almost swallowing Peters jaw, ‘’like a pretty little toy.’’

Peter took a shuddering breath, his cock going from half interested to rock solid faster than it ever had before, ‘’Oh-Oh yes. I like- um- I like the sound of that.’’

‘’Shame I won’t be able to fuck you though,’’ he cooed.

Frowning Peter asked, ‘’Why not?’’

Banner arched an eyebrow at him, ‘’take a wild guess, Pete. Like I said I like that you’re tiny but I don’t want to hurt you.’’

‘’Oh come on… We can take our time and I don’t mind a bit of pain,’’ he said with a grin, ‘’I really really want to… If I don’t use how much more my body can take than a usual person for this, what the hell is it good for.’’

The proper belly laugh Bruce gave made him feel warm and he couldn’t help laughing too, but also moved to grab two handfuls of the tee shirt, tugging on it, ‘’I mean it, I’ve been thinking about this for so long,’’ he pulled Bruce into another kiss before just looking up at him pleadingly, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

‘’Alright,’’ Bruce eventually sighed, ‘’but if it hurts even just a little bit too much you’ll tell me right away, yes?’’

‘’Promise,’’ Peter said, now almost bouncing up and down on the bench.

–

After thwarting Peters effort to walk to his room by scooping him up and carrying him bridal style there, Bruce now had Peter stretched out on the double king size bed, the boy’s chest rising and falling rapidly, erection obvious in his jeans. He didn’t care about what he looked like though. Peter was far too busy drinking in the sight of Bruce slowly taking his clothes off. The jumper was first, revealing veined forearms and the glorious way his huge shoulders tapered into his narrow waist and hips. The tee shirt soon followed and Peters’ mouth fell open; he’d seen pictures of the hulk a few times, it was always clear that he was just pure muscle, not that Banner like this _wasn’t _but it was more nuanced; he was muscled in the same way Rogers, Barnes or any of the others were, just… Larger. Gloriously larger. His defined abs and pecks still had a layer to them so they weren’t harsh in the way hulks were, he was just broad and strong and the dusting of dark chest hair was so enticing, Peter wanted to rake his nails through it. His eyes wandered downwards and his heart raced at the sight of the bulge in the sweatpants Bruce was wearing, he might have been scared if he weren’t so turned on by it.

A squeeze of his thigh brought Peter back.

‘’I’m enjoying the way you look at me so much I _almost _don’t want to stop you, but I’d really rather have you undressed as well. Besides, you’re going to make my ego huge,’’ Bruce chuckled, interrupting Peters thoughts.

‘’Clearly not the only thing that’s huge,’’ the retort was breathless and more awe than humor, but Bruce laughed anyway. 

‘’ I’m certainly glad you’re excited about that. Now, you’re wearing far too much.’’

Peter admired the way thick fingers dived under his tee shirt, slowly lifting it up and over his head, before they worked open his jeans, tugging them, along with his underwear off. Bruce’s hands were pleasantly warm as they found places on each of his hips, just holding Peter still as warm brown eyes took him in.

‘’You’re so pretty, Pete. So much lovely, smooth muscle and god you’re so tiny,’’ his hand squeezed, hard enough to probably seriously injure someone else but probably just enough to bruise him, ‘’I can’t wait to feel how your lovely little body squeezes my cock. You’re going to be so full of it Pete it’s all you’re going to be able to think about. Feel it in your throat, feel like I’m going to split you in half, but you’ll take it, won’t you? You’ll take it because you’re desperate to spread open like that, desperate to be as full as you possibly can be.’’

Peter blushed even more, but he was starting to get impatient and reached for the waistband on Bruces sweats, pulling them down a little bit at a time from the awkward angle of still being laid down.

‘’Having trouble?’’

Peter whined and flopped back onto the bed frustratedly.

‘’Don’t worry, sweetheart,’’ Bruce soothed, letting Peter go and pushing the elastic slowly over his hips until it was down to his knees and then stepped out of them before his eyes flicked back to Peter.

Peter wasn’t looking at him though, Peters’ eyes were fixed on Bruces cock. His mouth hung open slightly as he admired the impressive length and girth, he was sure he hadn’t seen anything this big even in porn and he practically came on the spot, his cock jerking and spurting precome all over his stomach. Bruce was clearly rock hard, but the cock jutted almost straight outwards under its own weight, the head deep green and shining and Peter wanted to lick it so desperately, know what that heaviness would feel like on his tongue, know how much, or rather how little he’d be able to get into his mouth, but that for another time.

‘’You weren’t wearing underwear,’’ he eventually managed to say.

‘’Same issue as everything else, not much fits comfortably.’’

‘’Hmm…’’ Peter just hummed in response, distracted, fingers twitching on the bed, itching to touch.

‘’Pete.’’

Peters eyes snapped back to Bruces, they were still soft, but there was something so much darker there now.

‘’Are you going to be a good little toy for me?’’

Peter took a shuddering breath before nodding urgently. Bruce was instantly on top of him, taking his own weight but covering Peters body as he fixed his lips to Peters jaw, sucking a mark there. Peter moaned, his hands moving up Bruce’s sides, feeling all the muscle moving, knowing the power that lay there. Bruce really did envelop him, all he could see was endless green muscle and he felt so fantastically small underneath him, truly like a toy that Banner was about to play with. The older man made his way down Peters neck and chest, leaving hickeys and bite marks in his wake, he stopped to suck each of Peters rosy nipples into his mouth, making the boy cry out and pull on his thick salt and pepper hair.

By the time Bruce was crouched at the end of the bed, looking up at Peter from between his thighs, Peter was huffing out each breath, his cock still leaking, already feeling and probably looking utterly debauched. Bruce lifted Peters delicate ankles up over his shoulders and got onto his knees on the floor before tugging Peter closer, until he could just see the Peters hole between his legs, Peter knew he could see it because of the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth.

‘’So Tiny…’’ he cooed, brushing one large finger over it and making Peter twitch, ‘’I’m going to stretch you out Pete, ruin you for anyone else…’’

Peter moaned and spread his legs as much as he could, ‘’please do something, I’ll be so good. Like a little fleshlight, the tightest little fleshlight you can imagine,’’ he babbled.

Bruce felt around under the edge of the bed a moment and produced a bottle of lube with which he coated his fingers, Peter could see the copious amounts of it all over his large hands, watched it drip down, following the veins. Peter was trembling with the excitement of it all, thighs twitching each time Bruce made any kind of move, wanting _something _to happen.

Bruce finally splayed a hand out on Peters’ stomach, almost entirely covering it and easily holding him still, ‘’you ready, Pete? You can always say no,’’ Bruce said, his voice momentarily very gentle.

In response Peter nodded urgently, trying to rut his hips up. Bruces smile became much more of a smirk again as he slowly pressed the first finger into Peters body, making the boy gasp sharply but he wasted little time getting the second into his relaxed hole. Peter took deep breaths, eyes wide and fixed on the older man, enjoying the wonderful stretch of the long, thick fingers, just two already felt more like three or four and the sight of such large arms and hands taking him apart made him feel so wonderfully delicate, as though he truly was a doll in Bruce’s hands.

‘’You’re doing so good, Pete, you’re so good for me. Staying so nice and relaxed, you really want this, huh?’’ Bruce teased, curling his fingers gently against Peters prostate and making him keen, back trying to arch.

Peter just managed another urgent nod, hands coming to rest on top of Bruces because he didn’t know what else to do with them. He felt the pressure of a third thick finger at his hole and a slightly delirious laugh spilled out of him.

‘’You alright there, Pete?’’

‘’Ah-Ah yeah,’’ he squirmed on Bruce’s fingers, ‘’my first dildo wasn’t even as big as two of your fingers.’’

Bruce huffed out a laugh himself and pressed kisses up Peters slender calf, ‘’Well this is certainly going to be a bit of a jump, but one day I’d certainly like to watch you use that… If only so I can interrupt and show you what it really feels like to be fucked,’’ Bruce growled, biting gently at the muscle at the same time as he nudged the third finger into Peters body.

‘’Oh-!’’ Peter gasped, jerking against the sheets, his nails digging into Bruce’s hand.

Bruce only waited until Peter fully relaxed to carefully squeeze his fourth finger into Peters body who shook, crying out sharply, ‘’breathe for me, Pete, deep breaths,’’ he encouraged, leaving more light kisses down his legs, ‘’just say if you want me to stop.’’

Peter took long, shuddering breaths as his brain tried to figure out the mix of pleasure, slight pain and a just overall new feeling of having so much inside of him. His body slowly relaxed and he opened his eyes to find Bruce peering at him with slight concern but Peter returned the smile, ‘’definitely don’t want you to stop.’’

Bruce slowly shifted his fingers, just a little bit at a time, it helped Peter get used to it but also sent sparks of pleasure rushing through the boy’s body, making him shudder and gasp but it gave way to quiet moans.

Peter felt the feeling settle into pleasure, even if it was still a little _full_, ‘’never had… This much,’’ Peter breathed.

‘’We can stop here if you want.’’

‘’No! No I don’t want to stop… I love this feeling. I feel so full and so small and it’s…’’ he trailed off, not knowing how to explain it.

‘’As long as you’re sure, sweetheart. You’ve been so good so far. Taking all of it. Such a lovely doll, a lovely toy, in fact, I’m sure you’re going to become my favorite toy,’’ Bruce hummed.

Peter shuddered, the filthy words only added to the _need _he felt to take the professors cock, but he did know they’d need to take their time. Sure enough, Bruce kept gently working his fingers, making his way to sliding them in and out, stretching them slightly here and there, just working Peter open until he was truly plaint on the bed.

Bruce eventually stood slowly, easing his fingers out of Peters body and Peter felt himself try and clench around nothing, whimpering, missing it already.

‘’Easy Pete,’’ Bruce scooped Peter up again as he moved to lie back on the bed, sitting up slightly against the headboard and settling Peter down so he was straddling Bruce’s hips.

Peter looked down between them at where their cocks now nudged up against each other, although Peter decided that was hardly what was happening, it was more like Bruce’s cock dwarfed his own. Massive, veined, curving towards his stomach, leaking pre-come from the head while peters own cock just jutted against the shaft.

‘’You like that, sweetheart? Seeing your cock look so cute and little next to mine,’’ Bruce murmured, wrapping his fist around both of them, covering Peters entirely but not even half of his own. ‘’Is that what you’ve thought about, Pete. Seeing my body, my huge hands covering you, wanting to know what it’d feel like to get my huge cock into your tiny, pretty body. See how small I can make you feel.’’ Bruce cupped Peters face with his other hand, stroking a thumb over his parted lips before it slid up into Peters curls where he then took a handful of the soft hair, getting Peter to look him in the eye, ‘’You’re going to take the lead here to begin with, alright, take it at your pace, however slow you want, taking as many breaks as you want,’’ he said firmly, ‘’you don’t have to take all of it and if you want to stop, just climb off, or tell me. You understand?’’ he asked.

Peter nodded and said breathlessly, ‘’I understand.’’

Bruce poured out some more lube over his cock until his hand made wet noises with each pass over it, noises that made Peters cock twitch with excitement. He then ran the same hand between Peters legs, coating his hole with more lube before wiping his hand clean, but left the bottle nearby in case Peter wanted more. Peter watched each movement with wide eyes, licking his lips, partly out of want and partly out of nerves. Once Bruce had sat back and settled his hands lightly on Peters hips, the younger man moved, lifting himself and shuffling forwards so he could hover over Bruce’s cock, he wrapped his hand around the length, finding his fingers didn’t meet, which gave him such a thrill, the thrill of _will it fit. _The idea that it would be a struggle turned him on even more, like he might not be able to take it because it was just so enormous was ironically what pushed him to get it between his legs and slowly press down against the blunt head. He instantly became very glad he’d been patient enough to let Bruce open him up properly, but it was still a struggle, it took him a while to finally get the thick head past the rim of his hole, it was already almost as wide as four fingers had been and Peter whimpered.

‘’Well done, Pete, take your time,’’ Bruce cooed, thumb gently rubbing at the crease where his thigh met his hip, helping him relax.

Peter reached behind himself and rubbed more of the lube around his hole and Bruce’s cock before carefully lowering himself a bit at a time. While there was so much stretch, there was very little pain, it was more like an ache that really trod the line between pain and pleasure and Peter loved it. He could feel each muscle struggle to accommodate the intrusion, but it was satisfying, to be so aware of how much work it was taking but how badly he wanted it. He got about halfway down before he paused; he’d closed his eyes while taking it, but now looked up at Bruce, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips carefully, moaning as it pressed right up against his prostate.

‘’You feel… God Pete, you’re so tight, squeezing me so perfectly,’’ Bruce moaned. The older man’s mouth was open, sweat forming on his soft green skin, hair matting slightly to his forehead, hands trembling a little, looking like he wanted nothing more than to grip Peter hard and fuck him into tomorrow.

Being able to feel that desire rolling off of the professor got Peter moving again, sinking down further until he’d got about 8 inches inside of him, which was about as long as his biggest dildo, but the girth was significantly more, Peter reached behind himself and brushed his fingers over the taut rim, moaning and whimpering at the sensitivity, he already felt like he might burst, so full, so aware off the weight of it inside of himself, it felt glorious, he felt wonderfully _used_.

‘’You’re doing so well, you look so good, Pete, such a pretty toy, all for me,’’ Bruce praised, running his hands up and down the bumps of Peters’ spine.

Peter arched himself over, pressing his face into Bruce’s neck, moaning into the skin as the praise encouraged him to keep going, taking it a little bit at a time. Peter felt like he could feel it in his stomach, like he could feel it in his throat as he finally felt the hair around the base of Bruce’s cock brush against his skin and whimpered as he finally settled his weight fully into the older mans lap, whimpering desperately against his throat as his body trembled slightly. One of Bruce’s hands lifted back into his hair, grabbing a fistful while the other gripped his hip bruisingly tight, seemingly having to work hard to keep his self-control.

‘’You feel so fucking good, Pete.’’

Peter only managed a nod as he slowly got used to this new feeling, but he guided Bruce’s hand from his hip, around to touch at where they met. Peter whined with pleasure as Bruce ran a fingertip all the way around his stretched out rim and rolled his hips, feeling the huge length shift around inside of him.

‘’You’re so tiny aren’t you… I’ve got you so full up, you’re going to feel empty after this Pete, nothing will please you like I do,’’ Bruce murmured into Peters’ hair, his hand tightening on the boys curls, jerking his head back a little and exposing his neck.

As Bruce left marks up and down his pale throat, Peter kept moving, going in slow circles, moaning at the inputs of pleasure, his body relaxed against Bruces. He adored the way his shoulders easily fit in the expanse of Bruce’s chest, listening to the noises of pleasure rumbling through him, their contrast was so stark, not just in color, but everything about their build and it was all Peter had ever wanted; to feel ever so tiny in a way only Banner could offer him.

‘’Sit back for me Pete, want you to see something,’’ Bruce said, urging Peter to sit back up straight in his lap, hand still in his hair.

Once Peter was upright, he followed Bruce’s hand to where it came to rest on his stomach and pushed him back gently, he’d only shifted back a little when his jaw dropped open at the sight of the bump Bruces cock had created there. Clearly visible was the evidence of just how big Bruce’s cock was and just how tiny Peter was. Peter was in awe. His heart rate picked up massively and his cock dripped precome. It was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever actually get to see, but it was even better than his wildest fantasies. Peter sucked his stomach in and could practically see the outline of it and he reached, gripping his cock at the base to stop himself coming all over both of them right then just from the sight.

He slowly started to lift himself on and off of Bruce’s rock hard cock and gazed at the sight of it slowly fading, only to reappear when he moved back down, his moans picked up and his body shuddered with pleasure, his mind addled with this entire situation, his wet dreams becoming reality. He was riding professor Banners huge cock while the man said both sweet and arousing things to him.

Bruces hand moved from his hair and carefully wrapped around his throat before squeezing lightly, ‘’Good boy, Pete. You look so good impaled on my cock but god you feel even better riding it. You’re such a tight little toy for me. Opening up for my cock so well. Do you like knowing you’re the only person to take me, that only you get to feel what it’s like and that you’re the only one to truly make me feel good,’’ he said, looking Peter in the eye, watching as Peters own rolled back, his body so close, his grip on his cock really the only thing stopping him from coming.

Peter felt like a ragdoll, like Bruce might just grip him by the neck and thrust into his body, uncaring of anything other than his own pleasure. He knew Bruce would never really hurt him, but the idea of the power the man contained fuelled Peters filthy thoughts, ‘’Fuck me,’’ he gasped.

‘’Gladly.’’

Bruce let go of his neck wrapped his arms around Peter, coming to grip each of his ass cheeks and lift Peter up off his cock almost all the way, easily taking his weight before he started to half fuck up into Peters body, half drop Peter down onto him. He started with a slow pace but it quickly built, and resolve in staving off his orgasm was being chipped away. Bruce was mercilessly pushing into his prostate with each move, but Peter knew right now, the way Bruce was holding him, the way his languid body just went with it, he was nothing more than a noisy fleshlight.

‘’I can’t-I wanna-’’

‘’I know Pete, you’re being so good. How does it feel to have me splitting you in half, know that I’m ruining you for anyone else, your hole will only be good for my cock from now on? You like that, don’t you? You want to be my personal sex toy, maybe keep yourself open on dildos and plugs all day so you’re always ready to take it.’’

Peter whined pitifully, his hands gripping Bruce’s biceps just to keep himself grounded, he felt like it was going to float away, the rush was so extreme.

‘’Come, Pete, I’ll be right behind you. It’s hard not to want to fill up such a lovely, tight boy,’’ Bruce said, punctuating the last three words.

Peter let go of his cock and instantly his eyes rolled back and he dug his nails into Bruce’s skin, crying out at the top of his lungs as he came, cum splashing over both of them, but Peter only cared about knowing what it would be like to be filled with Bruces load. He didn’t have to wait long to find out, soon Bruces hold on his ass tightened to just the right edge of pain and he roared as his cock pulsed. With how tight the fit was, Peter felt every spurt of cum and it seemed to never end. Once it did his head lolled forwards onto Bruce’s shoulder, exhausted and more fucked out than he’d ever been before.

Bruce murmured words of praise into his hair as he carefully lifted Peter off his cock, the boy whimpering and sensitive and then he shuddered as most of Bruce’s cum slid out of his hole. He was carefully laid down on his front on the bed, strong hands being so gentle with him as the rubbed over Peters tired muscles.

If Peter looked debauched before, he looked _ruined _now.

‘’I’m just going to get a cloth love, I won’t be long,’’ Bruce told him.

Peter just huffed understanding and stayed where he was. He did feel strangely empty now, but he was also more satisfied than he’d ever been. Soon Bruce returned and carefully cleaned Peters hole where it was gaping open slightly.

‘’Now that’s quite a view,’’ Bruce teased.

Peter laughed and tried weakly to bat at Bruce with his hands. Bruce just laughed too and returned to Peters side, lifting him carefully to lie on his chest, Peter could have probably fit on it curled up if he wanted to, but right now he didn’t want to move anywhere.

‘’That was better than I ever could have imagined,’’ he finally managed to say.

Bruce pressed a kiss to his curls and stroked hands over his back, ‘’good, I’m sure we could arrange a round two, once you’ve had a bit of time to recover.’’

Peter hummed and stretched out his limbs, ‘’I was hoping you’d say that, I’d quite like to stick around, you know… We could go on an actual date,’’ he said, his voice a little nervous.

‘’I’d like nothing more, Pete.’’

Peter smiled and nuzzled more into his chest, ‘’good, although I hope you know this means I’m going to ask you to carry me everywhere now,’’ he said.

‘’I think that can be arranged, sweetheart.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is over 18


End file.
